


Nightmares (Human AU TMNT)

by Darkimpact



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Michelangelo (TMNT), Baby sitting, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Human Leonardo (TMNT), Human Michelangelo (TMNT), Twenty-Something Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: Baby Mikey getting nightmares and Leo helps him out.Major Brotherly full to warm up your day xD





	Nightmares (Human AU TMNT)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole lot of stories done on Fanfic.....if you like, you can read it there. i got the same name. 
> 
> i hope you like this one shot. i tried my best and sorry for any english mistake.

Leo_ 19 years old  
Raph_ 19 years old  
Donnie_ 15 years old (adopted)  
Mikey_ almost 6 years old (recently adopted)

Nights at Hamato house were mostly calm as compare to the mornings. Usually in the morning boys would yell at each other and make alot of fuss before going to school. Their father would tell them to be quite and as usually they would blame at eachother. But the mornings were never a terrible start ...one might assume that they are rough but it was their way of showing love to each other.

Leonardo, the 1st born son of Hamato Yoshi, a calm and gentle person. He was about 5'9 in height and had black hair with sea blue eyes. Confidence and charming personality was this sign. Needless to say he was one of the most popular kids in the school. Girls loved the way how he would always look after his little brothers.

Rapheal, the younger brother of Leo. Both twins had the same height but face structure but Raph's eyes were neon Green and he died his hair red. The fact that they were twins and should get along well was not applied in their case. Raph was a pure rebel. Always up to challenge and had more raw power than Leo but since he never tamed himself he never really won anything against Leo. Raph looked like a mean person but deep down his personality was soft like a cotton ball. He loved his brothers even tho he showed that he hated them. Raph was the 1st one with whom Mikey got attached.

Donnie, the 3rd son of Hamato family. He was adopted when he was about 9 years old. He was a shy type person, had a cute gap in his teeth and was a complete genious in all medical and engineering field even at this young age. Donnie has a crush on a girl but sadly that crush was just one sided. Leo and Raph would cheer him up every day. Donnie was about 5'7 ...tallest boy in the call with sassy style even tho he was a nerd. He had brown hair about shoulder length. Donnie was the best friend of Mikey.

Michealangelo, the youngest in Hamato family. The only one keeping them smiling all the time. The little one had black hair like Leo but they were a little messy which stood perfect for his personality. He also had blue eyes...a safe lighter than Leo. One might say that Leo looked like Mikey's real brother...instead of Raph. MIKEY always had a constant smile on his face. The boys,Raph and Leo found Mikey in a playground playing by himself alone at late night. It was about 11pm when both the boys were coming home after a birthday party at Casey's home...and of course their father was mad at them since they should have been home hours ago. Mikey was the type of person who would never hurt anyone. Needless to say he was a pure sunshine and optimist.

Leo's POV

I kept changing sides in my bed. I was restless. It was a rare thing for me to be restless without any reason. I came home late after my assignment but I had a valid reason so Father let me off easy this time. I was having a hard time figuring out why was I not a sleep even tho I was tierd. My brothers were sleeping when I came home.

I was looking at the roof with real no motive. I turned my head to one side just to look at time...it was about 2:45am.

Still couldn't sleep.

The silence was just something that I was not feeling cool about. It was cold and sad. I didn't get to play with Mikey today since I arrived late and when I got home he was already sleeping. Can't blame the kid...he's too young to stay awake late with us. He can't stay awake late even if he tries. Another day passed without getting Mikey's sunshine attitude.

Even since Mikey joined us...he's been sleeping with either Raph or Donnie. Apparently he's afraid to sleep alone. I thought he was afraid of the dark and we even got a night lamp for him but that didn't work.

I sighed and dragged myself in sitting position on the edge of my bed. Running a hand through my hair unconsciously, I decided to take a walk in the house. Maybe that will help me.

I opened the door of my room and stepped out,the chill of the night felt odd against my skin. I rubbed my arms vigorously.

'Was it always this cold?' I asked myself.

I walk passed Donnie's room and found him sleeping in an odd position on his bed with his laptop still running. I quietly entered his room and covered him with the blanket while putting away his devices. Donnie snuggled in the warmth of covers. It made me wonder...'how long was he awake?' Donnie's Laptop was still on working mode,which means he must have fallen asleep just a few moments ago. This acutally annoys me, he's so careless about his heath.

None of us lock our rooms at night...we just close them so it's easy to entry in anyone's room just in case of emergency...most like in Mikey's case.

Just opposite to Donnie's room was Raph's bedroom. The most messy of all rooms. And to my surprise the door was slightly open...which was a rare case. I peaked inside only to find Raph sleeping soundly with light snores. A smile made it's way on my face. But I also noticed another figure snuggling in Raph's bed...I walked near the edge and found Mikey sleeping with Raph. It worries me sometimes. Raph even had the little lamp left turned on just for Mikey.

I wonder what happened. Mikey always gets me worried. I wish I could help him but im hardly around.

I wanted to check on him more but Mikey had tightly packed himself in Raph's covers looking like trying to hide from something. His posture was too strict for someone who was asleep. But I decided not to disturb the kid or Raph. I stepped outside the room.

Time to drink a soda...might as well eat something since I can't sleep.

or...

Maybe I should meditate.

Yeah that sounds right...meditation it is!

I went downstairs to the dojo and sat in lotus position for mediation, cutting myself from everything,relaxing my muscles. It only took me about 25 mins and I was done.

Still no sign of sleep...I just can't seem to relax myself.

I was going upstairs when I heard something...a slight movement like someone was walking around. I blinked a few times before I decided to take another step towards the gallery.

A weak sobbing voice made it's way to me.

'Is someone crying?' I asked myself in my head.

I look back...nothing but my shadow.

Taking a breath in I walked towards my room ...passing Raph's and Donnie's room. Nothing unusually, they were still in their bed.

Again the sobbing sound came...this time from my room!

I walked quietly and carefully into my room and opened the door fully to see what was the source. But needless to say I was surprised to find Mikey sitting on the ground sobbing besides my bed.

" Mikey...?"

Mikey turned his head towards me with tears big tears slipping down his chubby cheeks. He was holding two plushies tightly in his arms. This was actually the 1st time Mikey entered in my room at this time of night. He usually thinks I'll scold him for bugging me. Everybody thinks im a serious person.

"L- Leo? ...Leeeoooo..." Mikey broke down crying hard with numb eyes.

Mikey held his arms up to me making grabby hands as if trying to tell me to hold him close to him. He was still sitting on the same spot besides my bed. I skipped a heartbeat seeing him like this. He looked so lost. Just like the day we found him...When Raoh and I asked him where his parents were Mikey statred looking around. His parents left him in the play ground.

I remember Mikey running around in playground crying for his mother and father at every corner. While Raph and I were stunned,we had no idea what to do. A child crying and he had no idea his parents left him here,the kid just played in the ground for who knows how long and his parents took the opportunity to run away. Right now Mikey looked the same, the way his hands were damanding someone...the way he was scared...the way he was crying...it's like the time is rpeating its self.

I instantly moved forward to embrace him in a hug.

"Shhh...it's Ok Mikey. Don't cry, you'r alright now." I soothed him and was constantly rubbing my palm on the top of his head.

"Leo... they won't go" Mikey said in his baby voice but still wasn't calmed down.

"Who? Who won't go Mikey?! "

"..." Mikey sniffed again.

"It's ok Mikey! You can tell me. Your save with me. Nothing is going to hurt you"

Mikey pushed himself away from my chest and looked above straight in my eyes. Baby blue eyes shining in the dim light of the night like crystals. I whipped his tears with my thumb and kissed his chubby cheeks to calm him down.

I pushed myself up to sit on the bed with Mikey wrapped in my glued himself to me.

"Mikey? What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"

"L-Leo ...Raph and Donnie said that these would help me and ...and keep me safe b- but they still follow mmmeeeee..." Mikey showed the two plushies to Leo.

After a second he again broke down and hid himself in Leo's chest,crying.

"Baby,what's following you? I don't understand?"

"D-dark...Dark shadows,Leo! "

"..."

"L-Leo...shadows aren't afraid of these!" Mikey showed his plushies to me. One was a spiky turtle and the other was an alligator.

I remember these...they belonged to Raph and Donnie when they were little. Father gifted them these plushies. Raph had a spiky turtle, Donnie had an alligator and I had a cat with pink and other light colours. We used it when we had nightmares or when we were afraid of something at night.

"Did Raph and Donnie give you these to scare away the shadows? " I questioned him.

"Y-yeah... but they don't work. Shadows keep coming back. Raph said he would save me but he was sleeping and Donnie was working. You always say not to bug him while he's w-working. Then I went to your room and you weren't here I thought the shadows got you,Leo" More haevy tears slipped down his chubby cheeks.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I was really confused at what was going on but I decided to play along to get enough clue.

"B-because..."

"Well...I'm waiting Mikey!" I told him softly.

"...You don't love me so I didn't ask you anything" Mikey's eyes filled with tears again. Mikey turned his head away.

That last statement had me doubting myself. Did I do something wrong? What did I to make a kid think like I hate him.

"Mikey what...what do you mean I don't love you?" A hint of sadness in my own voice.

I tried to contain myself not to sound alarmed since he was already scared.

"You don't play with me or talk with me and...and...You're never home and you always go out with Raph all the time"

Mikey made a pouty face, his shadow fear long gone. He looked so cute with that pink nose and cheeks making a cute face with his big eyes sparkling in the dim light of night.

I tried to steady my heartbeat. For a moment I thought It was something serious. Of course it was gonna be a complain about ignoring him,Mikey loved attention.

"Michealangelo..." my tone got automatically serious.

Mikey look up at me with fear in his eyes that I might scold him for being a shuddered and tried to squirm away alittle bit but I had my arms wrapped around him.

"Mikey, please know that I love you the same way I love Raph or Donnie. I don't ignore you on purpose...in fact I had no idea you were feeling that way. ...Sometimes, I'm just really busy and I can't even find time for anything but that doesn't mean I don't love you, baby"

I whispered, smiling down at him so that he would understand that I was being truthful.

Mikey looked down,not wanting to show his embarrassment. I felt his tiny hands gripping the front of my shirt tightly.

Gosh he's such a cute kid.

I placed my hand under is chin to lift make him look to me again. I wanted him to see that I was telling the truth. I loved him more than anything. And deep down I felt awful for making him think I hated him.

"I love you so much Mikey. Never doubt that every again,ok?" My voice barely over a whisper.

Mikey's eyes went wide with happiness.

"LOVE YOU TOO L...!" Mikey yelled. And I had to place my hand over his mouth since every one was sleeping.

"Sssshhhhhhhh... not too loud. Everyone is sleeping" than I removed my hand from his mouth and smiled at his happiness. I was glad that he was ok now.

"L- Leo...?" Mikey slightly changed his position in my lap.

"Yes?"

"P-Please, help me Leo... T-they won't go a-away" Mikey's fear of these 'shadows' was back again.

My heart broke into two pieces seeing him like this.

"No no no baby...Don't cry. It's all ok" I stood up with Mikey in my arms,who had his head hidden in the crook of my neck. And was now sobbing. I started walking around in my room while slightly jumping Mikey in my arms. Father used to do that when we would cry,apparently it would help.

"But..." Mikey sobbed.

"Tell me what do they do? "

"T-they laugh at me. Say that mean stuff and they...h-hurt me Leo! Raph and Donnie helped but they come every night and won't let me sleep...So I go to Raph's room"

Ohhhh so that why he never slept in his own room. He's a afraid of these shadows...more likely 'nightmares'

"How dare they laugh at my cute little baby brother?! They should know I can beat them up easily"

Mikey's eyes shined with hope when he heard I could help him.

R-really?!

"Yeah! If I can beat Raph...these shadows got nothing on me" I told him proudly, gosh I was so relieved Raph wasn't here otherwise he would have blown up. Not that I was lying or anything.

"Leo...what-what if your not around. Who will save me?" A small tear rolled down his cheeks.

'Mikey I'm always here for you' my mind answered him but i couldn't say it out loud.

It was kinda sad how he was terrified with these nightmares and I never knew about it. I felt useless.

Wiping his tears always with the back of hand, I kissed his temple.

"You know what? I'm gonna give you my super powers so that you can beat them up too...how's that?"

'Y-you can do that?" I smiled at his question.

"Yeah ofcourse I can do that! You just have to promise me that you will always be a good boy and ask me anything you want instead of hiding it,or thinking that I don't love you...ok? Then I'll give you my super powers!"

I seriously wanted him to fall for this lame trap but I also wanted to make sure Mikey would always come to me if something goes wrong.

"...o-ok Leo!" Mikey sounded like he was ashamed of himself.

I walked back to my bed and sat on the edge with my legs down on the ground. Mikey was better now.

'Good Boy! Now give me you left hand."

"...Why? "

"Because I want to give you my powers."

"On the left one?... I- I write with my right hand!"

A chuckle left my lips at his innocence.

"It's because our heart is at left side sweety"

"...o-ok...Will it hurt?" His voice came as a whisper.

Mikey dropped his allegator plushie on him lap and showed me his tiny left hand. Which I took engulfing it in my large one.

I gently kissed his hand and looked it him with a smile.

"All done! "

Mikey looked at his hand like he had a sticker on it or something. Checking his hand from every angle.

"Where did it go Leo? I can't see anything. I-is it gone?"

Time for some sweet torture.

"Actually it went from your hand and then it walked up to your arm..."

I traced the lines on him arm while brushing the tip of my fingres lightly to tickle him.

Mikey giggled at the motion.

"...and then it went straight to your neck after passing the shoulder"

I tickled Mikey's neck and he laughed wildly. Trying to get away from me but I had him in a strong hold in my other hand. Mikey squirmed and giggled begging me to stop but I kept up the torture,since I was enjoying myself too.

"And straight into the heart..." I continued the tickles.

Mikey tried to push me away once more but instead caused himself to move backward, almost falling off from my lap. But I had him secured and save just like I promised.

After the little torture I stopped and allowed Mikey to catch a breath.

A cute baby yawn made it's way to Mikey. He was tierd now by all the crying and tickles.

"You should get some sleep Baby. It's already too late" I soothed him.

Mikey looked at me with an annoyed pout telling me that he didnt wang to sleep yet. I pressed him into a tight hug with a giggle.

"Cmon buddy,you have to sleep!" Im sure he stopped breathing for a moment due to the force I used...I need to be careful.

Mikey looked hesitated.

"What if they come back?" Sad voice came out of his lips.

"Don't worry I'm right here. Your with me and I won't let anyone harm you little brother. Just call me if they come back. But I'm sure they won't cause now they know you have superpowers" I told Mikey.

"Can...can I sleep with you?" Mikey instantly turned his face the other side so I couldn't see him.

"Your always welcomed in my room Mikey!" I placed a peek on the top of his head. He loves hugs and snuggles.

"You'r the best Leo!" Mikey cheered and jumped from my lap to the other side of my bed claiming his place. He still had the plushies.

That gave me an idea.

"Hey Mikey...I have something for you. Can you wait for me just a second?

"B-but L-Leo...don't leave!" Mikey pulled the bed cover up to his chin.

"I'm right here...No one is going to touch you,ok? Be strong for me little brother."

"...ok!" He whispered.

I hurried out of the room and went to the storage room to dug out my cat plushie. This would help him cheer up it always worked for me when I was a kid.

"Mikey...here You go. A cat for my bestest little brother."

Mikey's eyes filled with happiness. He jumped and snatched the toy right out of my hand. And squished it tightly.

"THANK YOU LEO!"

"This cats gonna be your extra guard. It's gonna take care of the bad dreams. So don't worry about anything. If you feel scared or want to tell something...I'm always here for you Mikey. Just know that I love you a lot!"

Without waiting for his reply I tucked him in and felt ready to drown myself in sleep too. I turned off the side lamp and covered both of us so the chill won't bother.

I felt Mikey snuggle into my chest with all his 3 plushies in his arms. I wrapped my arm around him securing him from every imaginary shadows or darkness. With a small kiss at his temple I felt him felling into slumber.

"Love you a lot Mikey!"

The last thing that escaped my mouth before drifting off to sleep.

I just wish I could find more time to spend with him. I love all my brothers we all loved him too. Satisfied, I drifted into sleep too dreaming that my brothers were happier.


End file.
